


Selfies

by WhoLockGal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones and Technology, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs drabble, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/pseuds/WhoLockGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Killian discovers his contact "photo" on Emma's phone? CS drabble. Timing up in the air, probably 4A/4B break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after inflicting photo!spam of both Jamie Fraser and Captain Guyliner upon a friend the other night via text. Because why not?

Killian Jones sat in his usual booth at Granny’s Diner, waiting for Emma to meet him for breakfast. It wasn’t like her to be late without reason, and even then she would usually call. He checked his talking phone yet again for any indication that he hadn’t heard it ring, but there was nothing. So he did what he always did when he needed to reach her: push the Emma button.

It took several rings, but finally her voice recording picked up. “Emma, love,” he began. “Where are you? Call me back.”

After a few more minutes without word, Killian decided he had had enough. He dropped a few gold coins on the table and left the diner, determined to go in search of Emma.

Although he knew that she was most likely busy with her work as sheriff, Killian found himself heading toward the loft that she shared with her parents and Henry first. As he made his way up the building stairs, he tried calling her again - surprised when he heard her device ringing inside the door, but still she did not answer. _Was she avoiding him?_

“Swan!” he shouted at the door, growing somewhat concerned by her lack of response. “Open up!” He knocked his hook against the door as he pressed the Emma button again on his phone, relieved when he heard the click of the lock.

“Emma--”

“Hey, Killian,” Henry greeted him. “Mom’s not here.”

Killian blinked in shock, not expecting to find Henry standing before him holding his mother’s phone in his hand.

“She forgot her phone,” he explained.

Killian looked down at the still ringing device in the boy’s hand, and all but snatched it away from him. “What the bloody hell is that?”

* * *

The day had started out as any other, albeit a bit rainy. She was rushed to leave the loft, David yelling for her to hurry up as he had just gotten a call about a possible break-in. She barely had time to grab a donut from the kitchen counter and say goodbye to her mother and Henry before running out the door after her father, all other plans for the morning slipping her mind.

When she and David arrived at the Marine Garage, there was little for them to go on. Someone had broken a window, which is what had spurred the call. After looking around both inside and out for a while though, they found that it likely was nothing more than some kids having fun at the garage’s expense.

After this soggy start to the day, all Emma wanted was something warm. She was about to suggest heading to Granny’s for cocoa when it occurred to her that she was supposed to meet Killian there for breakfast over an hour ago. “Crap,” she muttered, sliding into the police cruiser.

David turned to look at her as he started the car. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I was just supposed to meet Killi-- where’s my phone?” She patted down her jacket and jeans pockets looking for it, but with no luck.

“Not your day, huh?” David said, mouth pulling up slightly into a smirk. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the pirate when it came to his daughter.

“Can we just go back home? I must have left it when you were shoving me out the door this morning.”

* * *

The sound of oddly familiar music and muffled voices reached the hallway, causing Emma and David to exchange a look. Giving her father a shrug, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, genuinely shocked by what she found.

Henry and Killian were sitting on the sofa, an old Disney movie playing on the television: _Peter Pan_. The differences in their expressions were priceless - Henry was barely stifling laughter while Killian simply looked appalled.

“What brought this on, kid?” Emma asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She had offered to watch this particular movie with Killian before, but he had vehemently refused.  Now though - there was something going on.

Sure enough, Killian turned his attention to the door and raised an eyebrow at her, almost in challenge. “Forget something, Swan?”

“Yeah, actually. Sorry,” she replied slowly. “Henry, have you seen my pho--”

Before she could even finish the word, Killian had tossed the cell to her. She immediately looked down at it and saw that she had several missed calls from him… and that’s when his sudden attitude clicked.

If Emma was honest with herself, she was surprised that it took him so long to notice. Every contact in her phone had a photograph associated with it, except for his. She had meant it as a joke at first, Just something stupid to amuse herself when he called. He was never meant to actually see the image himself. After all, why would he? It only appeared when he called, and if he was calling then he wouldn't see her phone.

She should have known better. For there, on the lock screen of her phone, was a picture of Captain Hook. An animated-in-1953 Captain Hook.

Emma couldn’t help it, the quick bark of laughter that escaped her lips before she could clamp them shut, but it was enough to spur her own Captain Hook into action. He jumped up from the sofa and made to leave.

“Killian, come on…”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Killian found himself walking along the now familiar docks, allowing the sight and smell of the sea to calm him. He knew that he wasn’t being rational in his frustration, but still, it hurt.

Before Emma had arrived back at the loft, Henry had finally explained who exactly the character was that appeared on the phone when Killian called. He knew that she had images of her family and friends that were associated with their information on the device, but he hadn’t realized that his was not included.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, but for some reason this blatant oversight bothered him. Did she not think highly enough of him?

_“It’s not so bad,” Henry shrugged. “It’s just Captain Hook.”_

_Killian glared at the child, clearly displeased with this gross misrepresentation. “Is this how this realm sees me, lad? As a joke?”_

He might not know much about this world, but he knew without a doubt that he was a damn sight better looking than that farce of a captain in the movie. What better way to prove it than by providing photographic evidence?

At this thought, Killian’s spirits lightened.

* * *

Emma was distracted. After Killian left the loft, she dropped Henry off with Regina before meeting David back at the sheriff’s station. For the first time in recent memory, Storybrooke was quiet (this morning’s false alarm aside). And without the presence of some sort of crisis threatening the town, there was nothing for her to focus on other than Killian.

She had almost called him several times, but without an idea of what to say, she stopped herself. She _could_ apologize, but why? He’s the one who was being ridiculous. It was only a picture.

Shaking her head, Emma picked up her phone again only to discover that she had several new text messages. From Killian. “When did you even learn how to text?” she muttered at the phone, before unlocking it to view the messages.

Once again, a burst of laughter escaped from her. For rather than typing out a message, Killian had sent her a string of photographs. Apparently someone had tried to teach him how to use the camera app on his phone, albeit with varying degrees of success.

The first few photos were hard to decipher: several patches of black (his jacket maybe?), the tip of his boot on the wooden dock, a blurred view of cloudy sky. There was a picture of his jaw and ear at an odd, cut-off angle, and a 6 second video clip of the camera angling from Killian’s face out to the water that ended with an abrupt _“Bloody hell!”_

Emma shook her head and fired off a text in response.

_Everything okay over there?_ _~ES_

She glared at her phone for several moments, waiting for a response. Just when she was about to call him, there was another text alert. Opening the message, she rolled her eyes at yet another photo: this one actually of Killian’s face, his eyebrow quirked.

_I’m not changing it._ _~ES_

It was another few minutes before the response came: again, Killian’s face, only this time pouting like a petulant child.

_Baby._ _~ES_

Puppy dog eyes. “Seriously?” Emma grumbled.

_You’re over 300 years old, and this isn't Neverland. Grow up._ _~ES_

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Emma received a steady string of picture - and what she was sure were accidental video - messages from Killian. If he wanted her to meet him somewhere, he would send a picture of the location with the time. He would send pictures of books he was considering at the library to ask her opinion.

Mostly though, he simply sent her selfies.

There were photos of him at the docks, in the loft, in David’s truck. Sometimes there were other people with him (generally Henry or Robin or Tinker Bell), but for the most part he would be alone. If she was ever foolish enough to text him a question, Killian would strike a contemplative pose and send that.

One day he realized that he could photograph himself in the mirror. The pictures that Emma received changed a bit with this revelation. They became more suggestive, less appropriate to laugh about with others (Regina seemed to find his new preferred method of communication particularly hilarious).

It was after receiving several of these photos - ones that could have easily been used for any ‘study of the human figure’ exhibition - that Emma knew she had to rein him in. What if Henry borrowed her phone?

_Okay, dial it back there, Bieber._ _~ES_

Expecting a snarky response via text, Emma was surprised when she suddenly felt Killian’s arms wrap around her from behind. “I don’t know what that means,” he whispered in her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes. “It means shut up and smile for the camera,” she quipped, deciding impulsively to hold her phone out in front of them to snap a picture.

* * *

The next time that Emma forgot her phone, Killian grinned. The picture that appeared on the device’s screen was the one that she had taken of them.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from continually spamming her with selfies on a daily basis.

 

 


End file.
